


i dont have enough brain cells to think of a decent title

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, he likes dudes thats all u gotta know, its not rlly specific, john stop being a little bitch challenge epic fail, or Bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: sam goes on a date and johns a little piss shit abt it





	i dont have enough brain cells to think of a decent title

**Author's Note:**

> sams a teenager in this btw like 15 or 16

John wasn’t supposed to be back from his hunt until much later.

If either of his sons knew he was going to finish up early, Sam would’ve stayed at the motel room. But since he didn’t know, he managed to convince Dean to let him go out for a date with a boy who he met at school. He knew he shouldn’t get too attached to anyone, considering he was well aware he’d be back on the road again soon. But then again, nothing about this really went according to plan.

Sam had been incredibly vague when Dean asked about who he was meeting up with at a small local restaurant. He’d said, ‘Just a friend from school,’ and left it at that, trying not to make it super obvious it was a date.

Dean caught on anyway, but Sam refused to tell him about who he was seeing. He wasn’t out yet and even though he knew his brother would more than likely be supportive, he was too terrified to tell him.

It had been a nice date. The boy, Jason, was nice and they talked about far too many topics to keep track of.

Almost right after they’d finished their meal, Sam’s phone started ringing. He was going to ignore it, but Jason said he didn’t mind and he should answer. So Sam did.

Dean’s voice from the other end said nothing more than, “Dad got back early. Hurry up and get back here.” Then he hung up.

Sam's panic must’ve been prominent on his face, because without him even having to say anything, Jason asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, that was my brother. I have to go,” Sam said, “I’m sorry.”

“No. No, don’t be. I had a good time.” Jason smiled.

“I did, too.”

Jason gave him a ride back to the motel, which Sam hardly stopped thanking him for. He asked to be dropped off a few buildings away, so his dad couldn’t see them. Jason had no problem doing so. And sure enough, when Sam walked up to his room, the door swung open before he could even knock, as if John had been watching and waiting for him.

“Get in.” Was all he said.

Upon walking in, Sam noticed Dean sitting in one of the chairs by the table. He looked up when John slammed the door shut and it was obvious by his expression, he’d been yelled at and Sam knew it was his turn next.

“Where the hell were you?!” John wasn’t even trying to hide his anger, just jumping right to shouting.

“I was with a friend, we went to this place right down the road,” Sam said, trying his best to seem unfazed even as he was near freaking out.

John opened his mouth to no doubt yell something else, when Dean interrupted, “I let him go.” He said, standing up from the chair, “So if you’re gonna be mad at anyone, it should be me, not Sammy.”

Their father, instead of only yelling at one of them, proceeded to scream the ears off both of his kids, and likely anyone else in the rooms near them.

It felt like hours passed when he finally said, “Fuck this, I need a drink.” He then grabbed his keys and practically knocked the door off its hinges from how hard he shut it. 

Sam and Dean stayed silent for a few minutes, before Dean said, “He’s probably not gonna be back for a while,”

“That’s what we thought earlier.” Sam deflated into the chair opposite of Dean’s, that he’d slumped into after John stormed out.

“Yeah. But c’mon, Sammy. You gotta fill me in on the details.” He grinned, “Get any action?”

“Dude.” Sam groaned, “No. The most that happened is we held hands on the way to his car, but that hardly counts as anything.”

“His?”

Sam didn’t even realize what he said until it was too late. His nerves shot through the roof as he said, “What?”

“You said his car.” Dean said.

Yeah, playing dumb wasn’t going to work. “Uh, yeah.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You went out with a dude?”

At that very moment, Sam wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a hole and die. That would be ten times better than having this conversation. He simply nods, not trusting himself to use his words.

“Alright, then.” Was all Dean said. Sam didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. On one hand, Dean didn’t seem to mind. But on the other hand, he could’ve been silently judging him or planning out how he was going to tell John when he returned.

“You’re not gonna tell dad, are you?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Course not.”

“Do you think I'm a freak?” Sam was bouncing his leg so fast, it was like he was running a one-legged race.

“What? No.” Dean sounded genuinely confused at his brothers question. “Why the hell would I think that?”

“Because, you know,” Sam paused, mentally trying to calm himself before continuing, “I… like guys.”

“That doesn’t make you a freak, Sammy. You like what you like. That’s cool.” 

Sam was absolutely fucking beaming. It didn’t really come as that much of a surprise that Dean was fine with it, but it still made him feel ecstatic.

“So,” Dean said, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank uf or reading


End file.
